


little vixen

by owlaashi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Kevin and Andrew are weak for Neil, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Tease Neil Josten TM, Vixen Neil Josten, small bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaashi/pseuds/owlaashi
Summary: neil takes some advice from his fellow cheerleaders, and decides to tease his boyfriends; it ends about as well as he thought it would.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	little vixen

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up one morning and went 'oh vixen neil', and then i saw a fanart of [neil as a vixen](https://twitter.com/koshasaa/status/1280536334004862977?s=20) with a handsy boyfriend and well, i decided i needed to write neil being a tease in a cheerleading uniform.
> 
> thank you to sparks for beta'ing again ~ 
> 
> also, a fair warning, this is basically just porn.

It was meant to be a joke, a small laugh between the Vixens and somehow it’d tumbled downhill to where they were now. 

Now being on one of the bean bag chairs in the living room of Neil’s dorm room, both his boyfriends staring down at him with hungry eyes. The small cheerleading uniform hugs him perhaps a bit more than it should, despite being just above five feet, and being leaner than the other male cheerleaders the outfit fits in a way that even left one of the girls a little worse for wear. One of his hands reaches down to pull the middle of the skirt down his legs a little more, looking between the other two males with questioning eyes. 

Honestly, it’s his fault that he’s in his situation in the first place; Neil didn’t  _ have _ to tease the two of them when they came to collect him from his practice. But Katelyn had mentioned he’d look good in the small skirt and long-sleeved crop top ( hell they even managed to add the big orange bow to his hair with clips ) and Marissa had mentioned that it’d be the perfect way to tease his boys. 

Neil just  **_had_ ** to bend over at the waist to pick up the pompoms he’d ‘dropped’ when they’d walked in to pick him up. He’d bent over nice and slow, slow enough to show off the orange spanx with their white fox paws right on his ass. Then had the audacity to bat his eyes and act like he didn’t know exactly what he was doing. 

Thus how he found himself where he is now; In trouble. 

Kevin is the first one to move, dropping a knee beside Neil on the beanbag, one hand holding himself up near Neil’s head. He only has a split second to prepare himself before Kevin’s lips are on his, moving together in practiced ease. The hand closest to him reaches out to hold onto his cotton shirt, grounding. That’s not all, however, Kevin’s other hand presses against his stomach flat, moving along to his hip and back, fingers teasing along the band of the skirt. 

“Look at you,” Andrews' voice cuts through his ears, both of his hands running up and down the insides of Neil’s thighs. “You shouldn’t be surprised,” His lips kiss slowly from the inside of Neil’s knee and up, up, up stopping just short of where the skirt ends. 

“You knew exactly what you were doing.” This is Kevin now, breathy from their kiss and right in his ear. He drags the blunt edges of his nails across Neil's abdomen, lips curling into a smirk where they’re currently sucking marks into Neil's neck when his stomach caves. 

“C’mon.” Neil pleads in between breathy little moans, his free hand pressing down as hard as he can into the bean bag next to him. Andrews switched legs now, dragging out his path up from Neil’s kneecap. 

“Mmm, you’ll be coming alright,” Kevin smirks, proving himself up on his elbow, eyes gazing down Neil’s body and over to where Andrew is currently sucking a mark into Neil’s thigh. 

This is what draws the real noise out of him, a choked sound that only makes his boyfriends’ eyes get darker. Andrew pushes the fitted skirt up his thighs, eyes trained on Neil's face and Neils alone. Fingers reach under the orange skirt, wrapping around the top of the spanx, eyebrow-raising in question. The second Neil nods his head the spanx are only the floor, and Andrew is pulling him closer by his hips. 

Neil makes a small noise of surprise, the grip on Kevin’s shirt loosening enough for the other to pull it off. It’s now that he realizes how hard he’d gotten, blue eyes catch on the bulge under the skirt, and can feel the way his cock is pressing against the fabric. 

“God, Neil you’re so pretty like this.” Kevin adjusts his position, lightly running his fingers along the inside of his thigh. 

Neil keens, reaching out a hand to grip onto something Kevin but sadly has to settle for his belt. Andrew's hands rub small circles into the inside of Neil’s thighs as he kisses his way from the junction of his leg down. Kevin reaches over to pull the fabric over Neil's member, watching as it bobs free. 

“So much better, hm?” Kevin brushes his lips along Neil’s temple at the same time his knuckles brush along his cock.

It creates enough of a distraction that the shiver he’s originally started out with turns into a gasp, morphing into a mean as Andrew mouths at his hole. “F-fuck!” It feels like Andrew just punched the air out of his lungs. He can feel where Andrew is pulling him apart, making his own room while Neil is helpless to do anything. 

The only thing he can do is try and remember to breathe: in and out, in and out, in and out. Needy little sounds keep bubbling up and out of his throat, eyes squeezed shut as he focuses on just the pleasure of Andrew working his open with nothing but his tongue. 

“Open your eyes, Neil.” Kevin hum, fingers once again dancing along his cock making Neil whimper. He does as he’s asked, blue eyes automatically catching on Andrews hazel ones; this whole time Andrew had his eyes on him. Without realizing Neil’s hand twitches toward Andrew, and without missing a beat Andrew reaches up with one hand to intertwine their fingers together. “You’re both so beautiful.” This, though is said under Kevin’s breath and meant for himself, makes Neil’s stomach flutter and Andrew hum against him. 

Neil can feel his stomach start to tighten, the noises he’s making getting increasingly louder. That’s when Kevin finally,  _ finally _ wraps his hand around Neil’s aching cock and starts pumping him slow. “Did you really think you’d be able to get away with this? Wearing this outfit, bending over like that?” 

Kevin gives a particularly rough movement with his hand, thumb swiping over the head at the exact moment Andrew works magic with his tongue; it has Neil burying his face into Kevin’s chest, gripping tightly on Andrew's hand. 

“Come for us, little Vixen.” Andrew rasps from between his legs, before diving back in to devour him. 

Neil can barely focus on his boyfriends, his brain in overdrive from the way Andrew is eating him out and the perfect flick of Kevin’s wrist. He barely hears Kevin’s,  _ “We’ve got you”  _ in his ear. All he knows is he’s moaning out Kevin and Andrews names like a mantra. 

He feels boneless against Kevin, who’s wiping his hand across the orange fabric; if Neil could see him he bets he’d be smirking. Andrew presses gentle kisses up to his hips, giving his hand a squeeze. When Neil pulls himself from Kevin’s chest he sees his boyfriends kissing; something good pulls in his chest.

“Carry me to the bathroom?” He asks, voice already tired from the combination of school, practice and his orgasm. 

Both Kevin and Andrew look at him with smirks on their faces; Kevin to his left, and Andrew kneeling on the bean bag chair between Neil’s legs. 

“Oh, we’re not finished with you.” 

“This is only the beginning, you need to learn how much of a tease you are in this.” Kevin’s tugs on the skirt, as if Neil didn’t know what he was talking about. 

A moment, two or silence and his eyes change, eyelashes batting, teeth digging into his bottom lip. “A tease?” He questions, reaching up to tug at Andrews shirt, his other hand reaching out to palm at Kevin’s crotch. “Little ole me? Whatever do you mean?”

Neil is going to have to text Katelyn and Marissa later on and let them know just how well this worked out. 


End file.
